Somebody to love
by Nina Bane
Summary: Sebastian echó a Kurt de su vida, pero algo le hace volver... Two-Shot KB [Mal Summary]
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian se dejó caer en su cama, destrozado tras pasar otra noche fuera de casa, viajando de bar en bar cada vez más borracho, tratando de borrarlo todo de su mente, intentando olvidar lo que había hecho y a quién se lo había hecho. Si no recordaba, no habría nada por lo que llorar en la noche, abrazado a su almohada mientras trataba que esta se convirtiese en un cuerpo. En Kurt.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_  
_Each morning I get up I die a little_  
_Can barely stand on my feet_  
_Take a look in the mirror and cry_  
_Lord what you're doing to me_  
_I have spent all my years in believing you_  
_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_  
_Somebody, somebody_  
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

El alcohol se había convertido en su nuevo perfume, le arropaba como una madre cuida a su hijo, pero esta madre dejaba a Sebastian dolorido y con ganas de morir. Sabía que esas noches le estaban quitando la vida poco a poco, pero no le importaba. Cada vez que fumaba imaginaba que el cigarro era su vida, y que iba quemando poco a poco, con cada calada, sus últimos días. Nadie se lamentaba cuando se terminaba el cigarro, nadie recordaría al cigarro gastado. igual que nadie le recordaría a él.

_I work hard every day of my life_  
_I work till I ache my bones_  
_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -_  
_I get down on my knees_  
_And I start to pray_  
_Till the tears run down from my eyes_  
_Lord - somebody - somebody_  
_Can anybody find me - somebody to love?_

Sus ojos se cerraron perezosamente y volvió a abrazar la almohada como cada noche, hundiendo la nariz en sus pliegues y tratando de recordar el olor de Kurt. La última vez que le había visto sus ojos habían estado llorosos y sus labios se habían torcido en una mueca de dolor, una de sus manos sobre su pecho, como si tratase de contener los pedazos de su corazón. Un corazón que Sebastian se había encargado de romper.

_Everyday - I try and I try and I try -_  
_But everybody wants to put me down_  
_They say I'm goin' crazy_  
_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_  
_Got no common sense_  
_I got nobody left to believe_  
_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah_

Las razones de la ruptura rondaban su conciencia, volviéndola válida, pero para su corazón ningún motivo justificaba esos ojos llorosos y desesperados, tampoco justificaban el sollozo desgarrador que había salido de los labios de Kurt cuando le había dicho que todo había sido un juego. Que nunca había sentido _nada _y que nunca sentiría _nada._ Aún desconocía cuando se había vuelto tan buen mentiroso. Antes de cerrar los ojos, pensó en Kurt.

_Oh Lord_  
_Somebody - somebody_  
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_  
_I just keep losing my beat_  
_I'm ok, I'm alright_  
_Ain't gonna face no defeat_  
_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_  
_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

Sus párpados aletearon, mientras Sebastian despertaba con una mascarilla de aire que se ocupaba de hacerle respirar. A su lado, dormido sobre sus brazos, con la cara bañada en lágrimas se encontraba él. Le inundó la dulzura mientras movía una mano, en la que notó una pequeña aguja que le unía a la sonda, para acariciar su pelo con cariño, alegrándose interiormente de verle allí. Alegrándose de no haber sido capaz de alejarle, alegrándose de la cabezonería de Kurt. Los ojos azules su abrieron para mirarlo, inundados en esperanza.

-Idiota..-su voz estaba ronca y quebrada por todas las lágrimas derramadas.-Sólo tenías que decirlo...Saldremos de esta, Bas...Tú no...No vas a morirte de cáncer...

Los ojos de Sebastian se cerraron mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa. Su ángel estaba allí, de nuevo. Y los ángeles no mentían.

_Find me somebody to love_  
_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian le miró dormir con una sonrisa, acurrucado en su costado sin moverse por miedo a molestar. Kurt había vuelto a su lado, sin importar todo el daño que este le había hecho, había vuelto para quedarse.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_  
_Tears are in your eyes_  
_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through_  
_'cause I've seen the dark side too_

Deslizó el dorso de la mano por su mejilla, tratando de recordar cada línea de su cara, cada surco del cuerpo del chico del que se había enamorado. Era impresionante como este seguía a su lado, sin importar el pasado. Eso era el amor, susurró una voz en su cabeza. Antes de que llegase Kurt, le habían hecho más análisis, después de la última sesión de quimioterapia. Lo aborrecía.

_When the night falls on you_  
_You don't know what to do_  
_Nothing you confess_  
_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

Comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta, con los ojos fijos en el amor de su vida. No podía perderle, no ahora que sabía que el chico no lo abandonaría por nada. No podía morirse y dejarle solo. Quería recuperarse, patear el cáncer y cumplir todos los sueños de boda y familia numerosa que albergaba Kurt. No se iría de este mundo sin un anillo en el dedo.

_So if you're mad, get mad_  
_Don't hold it all inside_  
_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_  
_I get angry too_  
_Well I'm a lot like you_

Kurt despertó para ver como se llevaban a Sebastian, y no pudo contener los sollozos. Le perdía y no podía hacer nada, no podía seguirle allí donde el cáncer iba a llevarlo. Adiós a todas las promesas, a todos los sueños de una vida juntos...Una lágrima solitaria cayó por su mejilla mientras se enfrentaba a la soledad.

_When you're standing at the crossroads_  
_Don't know which path to choose_  
_Let me come along_  
_'cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

Horas después, pasada la medianoche, la camilla con Sebastian sedado en ella volvió al cuarto. El ojiazul se acomodó al lado de la cabeza de su chico y consiguió dormir unas pocas horas, a la espera del temido veredicto. Despertó ante el olor de comida recién hecha, y la imagen de un Sebastian con las mejillas coloreadas que comía con verdadera hambre se grabó en su mente como lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo. Dejó un beso en su frente antes de salir del cuarto.

_And when..._  
_When the night falls on you, baby_  
_You're feeling all alone_  
_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_

Los médicos llegaron con la comida, paralizando a los dos chicos. Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Kurt antes oír cualquier noticia y Sebastian le abrazó, manteniéndose firme.

_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_

-Señor Smythe, ha ocurrido algo inexplicable...-comenzó el doctor, haciendo temblar al ojiazul contra el pecho de su novio.

_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_

-El cáncer se ha desvanecido en su mayoría, y las células que quedan no se reproducen...Es casi un milagro, Señor Smythe, por muy raro que suene que un médico hable de milagros.

_I'll stand by you_  
_and I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

Sebastian sonrió ilusionado, compartiendo un largo beso con un lloroso y emocionado Kurt, que no dejaba de balbucear.

_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_

-¿Sabe, doctor? Estoy empezando a creer en los milagros.-su mirada descansó en Kurt, sonriendo.-Creo en ellos con toda mi alma.

_I'll stand by you_


End file.
